Surgeons use three dimensional (3D) models as well as two dimensional (2D) images to aid in performing operations, especially in the brain region of a patient. The 3D models are generated from 2D high angular resolution projections which are created using an X-ray machine. The 2D images are generated using angiography.
The surgeon visually inspects the 2D images, which are obtained at different time intervals of the procedure, and determines whether a clot or some other ailment occurs or exists. The surgeon mentally maps the ailment detected in the 2D images to the 3D model and determines an estimate of the location of the ailment. Such visual inspections and/or mental mapping may be unreliable and highly dependent on the experience and skill of the operator. In addition, frequent updates of the 3D model using conventional techniques would require exposing the patient to an unacceptable amount of X-ray radiation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide enhanced methods and apparatus for analyzing changes in an object or body using 3D image information based on 2D image information.